Melody
Kirsty Marie (Born May 24th 2002), is a backyard wrestling personality, interviewer and occasional wrestler currently signed to Canadian federation SAW Canada. She is the youngest wrestler in the history of SAW. She is known for her quick moves and high profile fued with The Beautiful People. She was also the final JWF Knockouts Champion before it became defunct, later reinstated. 2007 - 2010: Debut, Fued with The Beautiful People, Knockouts Championship On January 5th 2007 she made her debut in a 3-on-1 handicap match against The Beautiful People along with Emily Ezulo and Mickie Frost. Her team was not victorious and she did not appear until the following month in a gauntlet match. She entered 3rd and kept Mickie grounded for a minute or so. She went for a standing senton, however Mickie countered it due to her light weight. She appeared the next week in a Elimination Pillow fight, that included Mickie Frost, Emily Ezulo, Holly Morgan and Lexi Madison. She was eliminated first. Throught the rest of 2007 she was used sparingly and had a few tag team matches with Emily Ezulo. In April 2009, she was involved in a tag team match that pit her team of Mickie Frost, CJ and Ching-a-Ling against Senorita Diablo and Lexi Madison, which they won, however she was never tagged in. Later, Mustang and CJ, faced off in a friendly competition with Melody and everyone in the previous match being lumberjacks. Almost three months later, she appeared at ringside at a triple threat match in which Mickie Frost defeated both Vamp Tyler and Lexi Madison for the new JWF Knockouts Championship. The next week Melody lost to Mickie Frost in a quick match, later Lexi Challenged Mickie to a rematch. In Volume 1 of the JWF series, she once again appeared in another Elimanation Pillow fight for the JWF Knockout Championship this time eliminanting Mickie Frost. She made it to the final two, but was pinned by Lexi Madison after a leg drop over the back of the head. On the same Volume of the same year she won the JWF Knockouts Championship ''in a tag team match where if who ever pinned one of The Beautiful people wins the title. She won after pinning Holly Morgan with a crossbody. The title was on the after Lexi was stripped of it during a partnership with SAW UK, which now lead to SAW Canada. 2011 - Present Melody now part of SAW Canada has been known to participate in dark matches before any events. The most recent she has been seen was in a reunion show, where wrestlers and managers from SAW and JWF past returned. She teamed with current SAW Canada wrestler, Homicide Ryder against past wrestler, Drummer Boy (legitmate cousin of Melody, Mickie Frost, and Lexi Madison) and Autumn Lee in a intergender tag match, with her team picking up the win. She appeared on a huge upcoming taping on October 6th, to set the foundation for SAW Canada. She appeared in a tag match. In Wrestling ''Finishing Moves *Find Your Melody (Seated Senton); 2011 Themes *''Kiss the Girl'' - Ashley Tisdale; 2007 - 2008 *''A Dream is A wish'' -Disney's Circle of Friends;2008 - 2010 *Determinate -Lemonade Mouth ; 2011 - Present